1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers and, more particularly, to dispenser devices especially adapted for dispensing material from squeeze tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many popular products are contained in squeeze tubes and dispensed therefrom. One problem associated with squeeze tubes, however, is incomplete removal of the contents of the tube. Very often a squeeze tube is grasped near the top of the tube near the dispensing outlet, and a considerable portion of the contained material remains at the opposite end of the squeeze tube. To prevent this problem from occurring, it is highly recommended that a squeeze tube be grasped and squeezed from the end opposite to the outlet. Nevertheless, in every day practice, this is often not done.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to devices for squeezing out the contents of squeeze tubes, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 3,701,459; 4,624,394; 5,102,014; 5,248,065; and Des. 341,050. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,459 discloses a tube squeezer device that employs a pair of rollers operated by a hand crank. The tube is squeezed between the handcranked rollers, and springs are used to feed the squeeze tube between the rollers. Moreover, the device disclosed in this patent is wall mounted. In terms of accessibility and convenience, it would be desirable if a device for squeezing the contents out of squeeze tubes were not wall mounted. In addition, it would be desirable if a device for squeezing the contents out of squeeze tubes did not employ a hand crank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,394 discloses a hand-squeezed trigger mechanism and complex linkage for squeezing out the contents of squeeze tubes. Such a device takes up a considerable amount of space and is quite complex. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for squeezing the contents out of squeeze tubes does not take up a considerable amount of space and is simple in structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,014 discloses a tube squeezer that employs meshed gears for winding the rear portion of a squeeze tube on a winding shaft. To avoid complexities and expense involved with the manufacture and use of meshed gears, it would be desirable if a device for squeezing the contents out of squeeze tubes did not employ meshed gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,065 discloses a tube squeezer that employs a flat base plate and two flat squeeze plates. Such a device requires periodic loosening and retightening of the two flat plates as the contents of the squeeze tube are squeezed out of the tube. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for squeezing the contents out of squeeze tubes were provided which did not require periodic loosening and retightening of flat plates against a flat base.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,050 discloses a tooth paste tube squeezer that employs a slotted winding shaft that is not attached to any support. It is noted that some squeeze tubes are made from metal materials which have little resiliency. When such a tube is squeezed, the tube tends to remain in its last-squeezed orientation. The tube squeezer disclosed in this design patent may be well suited for such a metal squeeze tube. However, there are other squeeze tubes that are made from plastic materials, and such plastic materials have great resiliency. When such a plastic tube is squeezed, the tube tends to return to its non-squeezed condition. With such a plastic tube, the tube squeezer disclosed in this design patent would not be readily usable. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for squeezing the contents out of squeeze tubes were readily usable with resilient plastic squeeze tubes.
Still other features would be desirable in a tube squeezer apparatus. For example, when a resilient squeeze tube is employed on a winding shaft, it would be desirable for a tube squeezer apparatus to lock a winding shaft supporting a partially squeezed tube into a partially squeezed position to prevent the resilient squeeze tube from unwinding the winding shaft.
It is well known that some persons are right handed, and some persons are left handed. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device for squeezing the contents out of squeeze tubes were provided that is readily used by both right handed and left handed persons.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices for squeezing dispensing tubes, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a tube squeezer apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is not wall mounted; (2) does not employ a hand crank; (3) does not take up a considerable amount of space and is simple in structure; (4) does not employ meshed gears as the tube is squeezed; (5) does not require periodic loosening and retightening of flat plates against a flat base; (6) is readily usable with resilient plastic squeeze tubes; (7) locks a winding shaft supporting a partially squeezed tube into a partially squeezed position to prevent the resilient squeeze tube from unwinding on the winding shaft; and (8) is readily used by both right handed and left handed persons. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique tube squeezer apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.